Out of shadow
by TheBionicMage
Summary: Enderlox/Ty wakes up in a cave walks until he finds Mitch and Jerome, who are being paid as guards. They show him the exit but on his way up he slips and falls down into a ravine and gets amnesia, at the same time loosing his ability to retain his human form. What antics will ensue. Am I bad at summaries, (No, I just like to be to the point.) Featurs TC.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hey I finally got the authors notes working. ^-^ Are you proud of me mom! Anyways I am starting an enderlox. Cuz I like dat kinda shit. Hope you like it too! PS: I love post scripts!**

* * *

_Burning... His skin was burning, scarlet flames engulfed him... Scales began to form and from his back two appendages sprung, blooming like flowers, his wings emerged. A tail coiled around and at his feet. And into his ear was whispered a simple phrase, but one that would be the end of him…_

…_Enderlox… _

Ty awoke with a start. He was lying face down on a cave floor. Wind whistled through the cavern. It was damp, very damp, and yet, the soft patter of rain was all that clued him in on the torrents which beset the world above. Thank Notch, the god all mighty, that he hadn't wound up in a puddle… _that would have ended very badly._ He mused to himself, as he climbed to his feet. He was in his human form but that didn't mean that water was any less dangerous.

A quick scan of his surroundings informed Ty that he was in a rather large cavern, larger than he had initially expected. It was very dark and his visibility wasn't very good but he could at least distinguish the basic shape and size of the cave.

Just then, Ty remembered why he was down here. Quickly he took inventory of his resources. he had four stacks of Unsmelted Iron, and enough diamond to edge a sword **(I. E. two diamonds)**. Ty looked up saw the faint light of the moon shining down from the entrance to the cave, high, high, er… that is, way too high, up.

Suddenly a feeling came over him and he pulled his hand over his mouth as he was racked by a fit of coughing. When he pulled his hand away there were little specks or dark, purplish red in his palm.

"Its too humid." Ty grumbled. He couldn't fly up to the opening and even if he could it was raining cats and dogs out there. "Why me?" He ask to no one in particular. He needed to get to someplace dryer or else the humid air would eat holes in his lungs.

After going through his very complex and effective direction choosing procedure **(A/N He just went eenie meenie miney mo)**, he decided to go to the left. The others would be expecting him. Sky would probably ask where he had been. For lack of a better lie he decided he would tell the truth and say he fell asleep. They didn't need to know the details. Ty had been walking for about an hour when he realized that something was following him. It was a zombie. He turned to meet the rotting mass of flesh that seemed to have taken intrested in him.

The creature looked at him in a stupor, and gurgled in an inhuman feral voice, its dead and decomposing vocal cords straining to form syllables. Ty wondered for a brief second, how that _thing_ could ever have been considered human. A shiver ran down his spine as the zombie continued to hobble over to him, nearly dragging its body along, as its arms slayed out in front. _Why must you be so disgusting?_ Ty pulled out his Iron sword and made quick work of the creature ending its suffering, with on quick and pinpoint slash. Ty turned around and saw more light ahead, it was very dim but with his enhanced vision he could tell that it was torch light.

As he got closer he saw shadows dancing across the light. _People._ He smiled, that meant miners. Miners ment subterranean maps. Ty moved closer to the light. He stalked to the edge and peered around the corner. The wasn't much to see. A single chest, and only a few torches. But the fresh zombie corpses and scattered bones painted most of the picture for him. Just then a man dashed around the corner out of the darkness right passed Ty. He cursed himself for not paying attention, as caught off balance he fell forward into the light. The man who had been running turned back and stared at him, dumbfounded. Ty stared back. The man ruffled the collar of his his checkered hoodie and smiled.

"Eh, dood." He said in a friendly voice, his underlying canadian accent, unmistakable.

* * *

**Also, I will be accepting OCs. Follow this format.**

**Name:**

**Back story****:**

**Weapons/armor:**

**Appearance****:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Attitude**

**Mental Stability:**

**Occupation****:**

* * *

**I will use myself as an example:**

**Name: Vik**

**Back story****: Vik is a young red slime who was taken in by a slayer named Nida initially as a pet. After a while he learned how to morph his body into a bipedal form and wear cloths. He is very skilled with a sword and being a slime he isn't afraid to get his arm cut off be because it can jut reform, and so on. He isn't quite at the level of say Bajen, but close enough. When The kind hearted slayer died during a raid on the end, he confessed in his dying words that he had killed Vik's parents.**

**Weapons/armor: Vic doesn't wear any armor; He caries around a large Iron executioners blade, enchanted with sharpness 5.**

**Appearance****: A bipedal red slime wearing a black jacket with a fur lining, a whit undershirt, and grey jeans with leg straps, along with steal plated spelunking boots, and a reddish brown scarf which was given to him by Nida, who passed away in the end. He also wears red and white checkered headphones which he is often listing to dubstep with.**

**Strengths: A apt swordsmen and nearly indestructible when it comes to projectiles and swords. And he can talk to other mobs and humans alike.**

**Weaknesses: He dissolves in water(This can also be a strength, because he can still manipulate his own molecules and thus he has a admittedly limited control over the water he has dissolved into. It also makes a grate escape tactic.) He will burn in fire, he is head strong and to quick to jump into a fight he knows full well he can't possibly win. He is also an extreme pessimist.**

**Attitude: He is sarcastic, pessimistic and will always down play his own strengths. He will always speak his mind no mater the ****consequences (he gives brutally honest a new meaning). He isn't very fond of other mobs and humans alike. He is sensitive and feels like if he makes a close attachment his heart will only be broken again.**

**Mental Stability: A little insane and often depressed**

**Occupation****: Bounty hunter / drifter**

**Things to note: He is known as 'The Demon' to most humans. and is rather infamous in the annual hunger games and, will hunt down, kill, capture, or acquire, anyone or anything for the right price.**


	2. Chapter 2: I hate my life

**I had fun writing this, though it wasn't quite what I had initially planned. I think it turned out all right. **

**Also I'd like to thank RayDoesMinecraft for her OC, (Tell me if your a guy or a girl, I'm just going by the profile pic.^-^)**

* * *

Mitch stood there, a smug smile spread across his face. Ty looked up at him, dumbfounded, _what was he doing down here?_ Mitch was wearing his usual checkered hoodie, a black shirt and blue jeans. The Canadian would never be picked out of a crowd if it weren't for his fame as a warrior. Mitch reached down and lent a hand.

"Greetings stranger, ya mind tellin' me what'cha doin' down here?" He smiled, kindly.

"What!?" He blurted. "Mitch, how can you not remember _me_!?" He looked down at himself and realized why. His entire body was covered in coal dusts and grime and he looked almost could be mistaken for a really short enderman. He smiled mentally at the idea.

"Ty? Is that you?" Mitch ask, it was his turn to be confused.

"Surprised." ask Ty.

"You look like shit." Was the response.

"Glad to see your still as friendly as ever." Ty chimed sarcastically. A grim looked spread across Mitch's face. "Sorry," Ty mumbled, realizing how rude he must have sounded. Mitch looked back at him, a new smile plastered upon his face.

"It's cool, dood." Mitch said. "Actually if you want I can-" Suddenly a sound somewhere between and growl and a shout exploded from behind mitch. The origin: A large hairy bacca in a suit, which rocketed on all fours towards them. The Creature somersaulted up into a standing position right next to Mitch, and the two fist bumped.

"Hey, dood!" The Bacca said cheerfully.

"Dat was some nice moves, Biggums!" Mitch retorted in exaggerated tones.

"Aw it was no t'ing!" The bacca smiled. _Jerome hasn't changed at all._ The two launched into their normal spheal, and though Ty, for the most part, had no idea what they were saying, at all, he was able to grasp that the two Infamous PvPers had been hired to guard the mine because of increased mob sightings.

"GUYS!" Ty yelled, a little louder than he had anticipated. The two stopped and stared at him. "Could you just show me the way out?" Though he had no idea why, the two had always gotten on his nerves. Mitch looked at him, giving his best, 'I'm innocent!' face.

"Now what…" Mitch asked, "…Is the fun in that?" Ty, was now seething. Just the sound of his voice… "Aw, is he gonna cry?" Mich continued. "Forgive me if I offended you, good sir" Ty wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. He felt an odd tingling in his jaw. He could almost taste the blood. _No!_ Ty's brain screamed at him. Ty realized what had almost happened and felt a little ill. With his tongue he felt the fangs which had formed in his mouth. "Hey, Ty you look a little sick." Mitch spoke up, genuine concern in his voice. "You sure all you need is a way out?" _He's still Mitch._ Ty looked up at the PvPers and sighed.

"All I want is the way out. I'll deal with my health later…" Ty grumbled, careful not to let his fangs show. Jerome, looked down at him with caring eyes. Realizing he was about to launch into a lecture, Ty cut him off. "If I said I was fine, I'm fine. Now wear's the exit." Ty stomped passed Mitch and Jerome, and started looking around for a tunnel that led upwards.

He looked and looked but couldn't find it. He walked past some miners but they ignored him. He heard a laugh. Turning, he saw Mitch standing by a clearly marked exit. _How did I missed that?_ Ty felt his teeth again to make sure his fangs had receded. Satisfied that they had, he trudged past the Canadian and up the exit passageway.

* * *

Ty trekked along a narrow crag which extended out across a ravine. He could go around, yes, but he felt it would take too long. _plus the long way isn't lit._ As if on cue a moan was heard coming from behind him. _Just a zombie._ He told himself. The path along the precipice narrowed. All Around him the world dropped away and the black nothingness surrounded him.

He was almost to the other side. He couldn't wait to tell sky about his weird adventure. Ty quickened his pace. He was running now. Just then he heard a bow fire. The arrow whizzed through the air and stuck his left knee. **(A/N: He took an arrow to da knee)** It ripped through his cartilage and the tip pierced the skin on the other side of his leg, going straight through, logging itself between the bones. Ty knew he shouldn't have let his guard down. _Not even for a second._ He cried out in pain as it exploded in his knee. The clank of bones was heard and he turned to see spy two skeleton getting ready to shoot again. _Am I gonna die because of my own stupid carelessness?_ Just then he realized something worse… He was falling. He had already gone over the edge and was mere milliseconds from disappearing in the darkness. _I hate my stupid life..._

* * *

**O[]O - The look you probable have all over your face fight now. No silly, I didn't kill off Ty. We haven't even seen him in all his Enderlox glory yet. Wait 'til next chapter for that. :P**

* * *

**Ty: Why would you do THIS!**

**Me: :) I like cliffhangers.**

**Sky: When am I showing up?**

**Me: When I feel like it.**

**Mitch: Why doesn't Ty like me? **

**Me: I don't know, why don't you go ask Seto.**

**Mitch: ...**

* * *

**RETARD MODE ACTIVATE! *Flys off into the sunset on Nyan Cat***


	3. Chapter 3: THE WHOLE INTERNET!

**Hey, its an early update. Why, you may ask. Simple, I was home sick today, and it can get really boring. So, in light of this, I was able to finish this chapter. I always like introducing new characters, especially OCs. **

* * *

_Ty raced through the tunnels, tarring at blinding speed deeper into the caves. Ty ran like Herobrine himself was after him. _All this because of stupid rain. _He wouldn't make it back on time now. How could a sources gathering expedition go so wrong?_ This is just- _The ground disappeared from underneath him. He tumbled down a long slope and after what felt like hours, he finally came to a skin felt like it was on fire. At least he hadn't actually been struck by any of the little droplets._

_Ty realized how tired he was._ Sleep. _He was exhausted._ Need sleep. _He closed his eyes and drifted off…_

The beast awoke. It breathed in, a feral and ragged breath. Its eyes darted around frantically at the unfamiliar shapes around it. Its claws digging into the soft material underneath him. A girl was standing, her back to him. She was fiddling with something, it looked like a… a… a-... _Crafting table._

The girl turned around and smiled. She looked familiar but the beast couldn't quite put a claw on just what was familiar. She was clad in shorts of a coarser fabric than that which the creature was laying on. A blue sleeveless shirt was all she wore on her top half, but the tan line suggested she usually had a long sleeved shirt or jacket on. She smiled warmly.

"Good to see you're awake, eh" She chimed. The accent was also familiar. The creature tried to respond but all that came out was a dry raspy whimper. "Oh, you sound awful! Would you like some water?" For some reason the word spurred fear. The creature waved his arms 'no'. At least he thought it was no. She smiled again. "My mistake, of course an ender wouldn't want water." She laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

After she had finished laughing the girl, trotted over and plopped down beside the Creature. Her brow furrowed as if she was contemplating something. The creature reached out to touch her. But she stopped spacing out and slapped his hand away. Had he done something wrong? What was going to happen? But she laughed again.

"Sorry, I'm just a little preoccupied." She giggled. "So, uh… My name's Rachel, and you are?" Name? Did he have a name? What was he? He tried to speak again. He tried to voice his confusion but all that came out was a single strained syllable.

"…Lo-x…" She grinned again.

"Lox it is then." Lox, it was not intentional but for some reason he liked it. When did he start thinking of himself as 'he'? Well he wasn't a she… Was he? This was confusing… "So do you remember how you got there?"

"G-t w-we-ar?" Now Lox was more confused. Where had he gotten? Was it some place bad?

"You know, down in the ravine. It looked like you fallen of one of the cliffs." He had fallen off a cliff? she apparently had caught on to his confusion. "You hit your head on the way down. Ohh, I was afraid of this!" Afraid of what? "As I suspected, you have amnesia."

"Wh-ats am-m-nesia?" Lox was still lost.

"Well… Okay, amnesia… umm, well there are different types of amnesia, the three most common are, total amnesia, which is permanent. Suppression, which happens as a fail-safe to protect against total amnesia, and partial amnesia, which is also permanent."

"What do I have?" Lox ask, now eager for information.

"Well lets see. You can talk so you don't have permanent amnesia." So that leaves you with either partial amnesia, or suppression amnesia." Lox nodded, it was beginning to make sense. "Also congratulations."

"F-for what?"

"You finally formed a coherent sentence, Lox"

"Okay? I guess…" Lox, smiled. It seemed odd. Like… he hadn't smiled in a long time. Rachel stood and walked over to a chest. She pulled from it, a black V-neck.

"Its not much but, I'm not exactly sitting on a pile of cloths here. It has to be better than the tatters you've got on, eh."

Lox moved to stand, when he felt something behind him. he turned to see a long black appendage. _It had tried to get him._ Lox launched himself after it, trying to catch it. He fell of the bed in his furied attempt to apprehend it. It was fast but he was faster. He grabbed it, and bit down. Promptly, Lox let out a cry of pain. Rachel turned to see what he had done and began to laugh. She looked unsteady, like she was ready to keel right over, she was laughing so hard.

"What-so fun-n-ny!" Lox whimpered.

"Were… actually… chasing y-your own tail." She sputtered, in between her fits of giggling.

"Tail?" It had never occurred to Lox that what he had been chasing was his tail. Wait, HE HAD A TAIL!? _well obviously_, his brain told him.

"Wings, too." Rachel added. "Man, it must be cool to be able to fly."

Lox, was still confused. But not nearly as much as he had been. It _must _be cool to fly. Lox stood unsteadily. His tail swishing back and forth. He couldn't remember much of his past and had had only a minor understanding of the world around him. He was going to have to learn his way in this world. At least he wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

**Enderlox in da house! So yeah that is the 3 chapter out there for _THE WHOLE INTERNET!_ Why say it like that? Well its just more fun to say _THE WHOLE INTERNET!_ yes the exclamation points matter. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Max

**Well... It's been a while. Sorry, but I am suffering from a really bad case of school work. And on top of that, I have had a major writers block, However I was able to Finnish this, so I hope it is satisfactory.**

* * *

Lox leaned back against the wall of Rachel's apartment. In his hands he held a piece of glass. It looked to have a reflective metal underneath it. But it wasn't the glass or the metal. He was fascinated by the reflection which he guessed was him. He had a long and rugged face. It had only the faintest stubble, and long hair came down covering one eye.

He reached up to remove the hair but his vision didn't change. He felt the scar traveling down his face and intersecting with the eye that had been covered. He replaced the hair over his face and went back to looking at himself. His eyes were a deep violet, and glowed ever so faintly. He knew this because when he cupped his hand over his good eye he still saw a faint purple glow.

Lox smiled at the mirror, taking a brief moment to appreciate his fangs. His tail, waved back and forth and coiled once around his left leg. Suddenly, Lox heard a cry coming from the kitchen. He ran and when he got there he saw that Rachel had somehow managed to burn the food she was preparing so bad, it could probably be used for charcoal.

"What were you doing?" Lox ask. Rachel's face turned red.

"Well… Um, I don't normally cook." Lox walked over and reached out a hand to help her up. She took it.

"If you can't cook, why did you try. If you knew you were gonna fail." He felt kinda bad for second about the way he had worded that. But Rachel, despite looking momentarily hurt, smiled and laughed it off.

"If you must know, it's because it's the ladies job to cook." Lox stifled a laugh. Though his response hadn't been the kindest, Lox hadn't expected it to send her over the edge.

"What you think I'm not lady like. OR, NOOOOO, ARE YOU GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME TOO!" Lox tried to interject but was interrupted. "Why do people always make fun of me!?" She began to rant. _What did I do?_

"I'm not making fun of you!" He was finally able to say. "I just thought it was a stupid reason-"

"Oh, so you think my reasons are stupid!?"

"Where did you get that from?!" Now Lox was yelling too. Rachel opened her mouth to reply even louder but was cut off.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Came the banging from upstairs.

"Be quiet, you maingey kids!" Cried a decrepit, yet still forceful, old voice. Lox looked back over at Rachel, who seemed to have forgotten about their previous engagement.

"We better listen to him, Lox." She said, hushedly, "If we don't he might come down here. And if he comes down here, he might see you." Lox had learned that they were in an apartment building, which meant there were rooms off to the side and above and below, all of which had different people living in them. But that was not what he was thinking about, at the moment.

"Why would it be bad if he saw me?" Was the question that came to mind.

"Because," Rachel grumbled, "Lets, just say, _normal_ people don't have wings and tails."

"Oh," Was all Lox could say.

A knock was heard at the door. Lox spun around and looked at it. Rachel, stood up in a hurried frenzy, and ushered him into the mud room. Lox tried to protest but she cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't. Do. ANYTHING!" Rachel hissed in a whisper that was more of a strained shout. With that Rachel ducked around to the door and opened it. Lox, curious as to what was going on, peaked around the edge. What he saw struck a notable cord of jealousy. _She didn't say she had friends._

Standing there was a young man, _About my age,_ he guessed. He was smiling and kidding around with Rachel. This teen, was clad in a grey-blue jacket that seemed just a little bit long, and light grey jeans, that looked to have once been white. His hair was unkempt and he had an air of ferality to him.

Lox wanted to get closer and see what all they were talking about. But he remembered what Rachel had said. _Don't do anything… _

Rachel was smiling and laughing at something the other guy had said. They we talking about going somewhere. But where! Lox leaned in close to see if he could find out. He felt himself falling. Splaying his arms, lox was able to catch himself just barely. He had been about to catch only a few words. Something about a 'Survival Game'. Now where had he heard those words before. What was a survival game again? What did you do in a survival game? _Survive… Duh._

Lox felt stupid for a moment. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. Just then, he heard something else. A loud and high pitch noise, which translated roughly to: MEOW! _What is a cat doing here?_ Lox slouched down rested against a cabinet full of boots. How long was this guy gonna stay, and if they were going somewhere, _where_? _Survival game, maybe?_

Who was he and what was his connection with Rachel. That would be Lox's first priority. He heard footsteps. _What now?_ The door opened. _Are they leaving?_ The footsteps got farther away, and the door was closed. _They're gone..._

* * *

**I am looking forward to where this story is going, and I hope you are too. I'm starting to get over my writers block. **

* * *

**Sky: I wanna be in there!**

**Ty/Lox: Why did you change my name to lox?**

**Me: Not gonna say anything.**

**Sky: But you just did.**

**Me: Fuck you.**

**Sky: I married...**

**Me: Gratz btw.**

**Sky: Thx. ^-^**

**Me: Welcome, :D**

**Ty/Lox: Emots, Emotes everywhere!**

**Me: XD :C :J ;) :] :L T_T o_o o_e O_o O[]O :( :}**

**Sky: Ty... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!**

* * *

**The cake is a lie; Instead, eat some pie! If the pie is a lie... I'm gonna cry. Y^Y**


End file.
